


Heaven for us and hell for them

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [18]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overuse of the word ' Husband'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>could you please write a 'lost and hungry honeymoon' to go along with the vegas thing? like idk, maybe they break away from the group for a few days, or just make everyone else's life hell ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven for us and hell for them

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say ?  
> Not sorry.

“Husband?” Mike called into the rented apartment, grinning, with a box of threats balanced on his arm. The other was spread out to fit Ben into, who came running from the other room and cuddled into his side.

“Hello husband.” Ben murmured and then prepped Mikes face with kisses, smiling the whole time and only noticing the box when he tried to crowd Mike against the door he just came through.

“Whats that?” Ben asked, lips on Mikes throat.

“That is something sweet for my sweety.” Mike purred and gave Ben a soft kiss, tangling his free hand in the brown hair.

“You both are disgusting!” James yelled from the next from, throwing his laptop on the seat next to him to storm into the hallway, glaring at them before continued walking out of the door.

“We are not. We are cute!” Mike yelled after him and laughed when Ben tugged him away from the wall and into the bedroom they shared, where he placed the box on the nightstand and Mike on top of the covers on their bed.

“I fucking missed you.” Ben murmured as he crawled over the length of Mikes body spread on the covers until his face was hovering over Mikes.

“Same.” Mike replied and curled both of his arms around Ben to pull him down and on top of him and into a kiss.

The boy on the nightstand was forgotten and knocked over a few minutes later.

* * *

 

Ben was in the middle of a conversation with one of his old school friends they meet along the way of their tour when Mike came up behind him and fitted an arm around Bens waist and a chest to his back and a little kiss to his neck.

“Did you meet my husband yet?” Ben said grinning, throwing Mike a soft look which he returned with another kiss.

“No, not yet.” The friend said, smiling.

“Mike? This is Sahra, She was in the same culinary arts class as I was.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mike said, reaching out with his free hand to shacked Sahras hand before moving the one to Bens side.

“I have to snatch the golden boy away for a second. We will be right back.” Mike said and was already dragging Ben away, hands slowly moving under the shirt.

“3 weeks and still going strong.” Barry muttered and sighs as they walked by them, eyes on each other and hands on each other, kissing softly.

* * *

 

“This has to stop.” James, Jamie and Barry stood around the couch where Ben and Mike were lying, curled into each other.

“Wha?” Ben asked, sleepily open his eyes to glace at the three. Mike followed shortly by making a noise and preying his eyes open.

“We decided to send you on an actual honeymoon.” James said, shoving tickets for a flight in their faces, making them groan.

“And you are going to spent the next 2 weeks getting all the .. whatever is going on.. out of your system so we don’t have to worry to catch you naked in the pool again.” Barry said, shacking his head at the memory.

The married couple only nod and slowly got up, still mostly curled together.

“Thanks guys.” Mike finally got out and yawned.

“Just go. Your flight is in 3 hours.” Jamies supplied and laughed when the couple got up and run for their room to get all what they needed.

“Lets just hope they come home normal.” Jamie said and was greeted with nods and ‘hopefully’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
